Team Robot in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl the Series
Team Robot in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl the Series is a brand new Team Robot/Pokémon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5, Frogaider55, MeanRobot.501, DragonSpore18 and Punkasaurus0530. Plot It features Team Robot, The DigiDestined (Season 1, 2, 3 & 4), Spongebob, Patrick, The Eds, Ash and his friends Dawn and Brock's adventures through Sinnoh. Heroes * Emerl * Chaos Emerl (First Appearance) * G-merl * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Mario and Luigi * Coco * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike * SpongeBob and Patrick * Finn and Jake * Sam and Max * Rigby and Mordecai * Eddy, Double-D and Ed Guest Stars * Sonic, Tails and Knuckles * Shadow, Rouge and Omega * Amy and Cream * Espio, Charmy and Vector * Silver and Blaze * Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Carrie * Lazlo, Raj and Clam * Sora Donald and Goofy * Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott * Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay * Chiro, Antaurai, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova and Jinmay * Danny Phantom, Tucker and Sam * Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon * Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon * Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon * Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura * Classic Sonic and Classic Tails * Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Sgt Byrd, Blink the Mole * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup * Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo * Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion and Rae the Lioness * Thomas and The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) * Wonder Woman Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Orbot and Cubot *Cyrus *Charon *Saturn, Jupiter and Mars *Hunter J *Colonel Violet *Commander Rouke *Percival C. McLeach *Eugeal, Mimette, Telulu and Byruit *The Skeleton King (Galactic Battles Arc) *Mandarin (Galactic Battles Arc) *Mandarin 2 (Galactic Battles Arc) *Valeena (Galactic Battles Arc) *Dan Phantom (Galactic Battles Arc) *Pariah Dark (Galactic Battles Arc) Major Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Dawn *Brock Pokémon Ash *Pikachu *Starly\Staravia\Staraptor *Turtwig\Grotle\Torterra *Chimchar\Monferno\Infernape *Buizel *Gligar\Gliscor *Gible *Bulbasaur *Kingler *Muk *Tauros (30x) *Snorlax *Heracross *Bayleef *Cyndaquil\Quilava *Totodile *Noctowl *Donphan *Swellow *Sceptile *Corphish *Torkoal *Glalie Dawn *Piplup *Buneary *Pachirisu *Aipom\Ambipom *Swinub\Piloswine\Mamoswine *Cyndaquil\Quilava *Togekiss Brock *Bonsly\Sudowoodo *Croagunk *Happiny\Chansey May *Blaziken *Beautifly *Skitty *Bulbasaur\Ivysaur\Venusaur *Munchlax *Squirtle\Wartortle *Eevee\Glaceon Team Rocket *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Carnivine *Mime Jr. *Cacnea *Seviper *Dustox *Yanma\Yanmega Others Ursula Kenny Appearances Episodes Diamond and Pearl DP Battle Dimension DP Galactic Battles DP Sinnoh League Victors Movies #Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai #Team Robot In Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior #Team Robot In Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life #Team Robot in Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions Gallery Links Intro # ??? Sneak Peeks Linked Episodes Diamond and Pearl DP Battle Dimension DP Galactic Battles DP Sinnoh League Victors Episode Transcripts Diamond and Pearl #Following a Maiden's Voyage #Two Degrees of Separation! #When Pokémon Worlds Collide! #Dawn Of A New Era! #Gettin' Twiggy With It! #Different Strokes for Different Blokes! #Like It or Lup It! #Gymbaliar! #Setting the World on its Buneary! #Not on MY Watch Ya Don't! #Mounting a Coordinator Assault! #Arrival of a Rival! #A Staravia Is Born! #Leave It To Brocko! #Shapes of Things to Come! #A Gruff Act to Follow! #Wild in the Streets! #O'er the Rampardos We Watched! #Twice Smitten, Once Shy! #Mutiny in the Bounty #Ya See We Want An Evolution! #Borrowing on Bad Faith! #Faced With Steelix Determination! #Cooking up a Sweet Story! #Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan! #Getting the Pre-Contest Titters! #Settling a Not-So-Old Score! #Drifloon on the Wind! #The Champ Twins! #Some Enchanted Sweetening! #The Grass-Type Is Always Greener! #An Angry Combeenation! #All Dressed Up With Somewhere to Go! #Buizel Your Way Out of This! #An Elite Meet and Greet! #A Secret Sphere of Influence! #The Grass Menagerie! #One Big Happiny Family! #Steamboat Willies! #Top-Down Training! #A Stand-Up Sit-Down! #The Electrike Company! #Malice In Wonderland! #Mass Hip-Po-Sis! #Ill-Will Hunting! #A Maze-ing Race! #Sandshrew's Locker! #Dawn's Early Night! #Tag! We're It...! #Glory Blaze! #Smells Like Team Spirit! DP Battle Dimension #Tears for Fears! #Once There Were Greenfields! #Throwing the Track Switch! #The Keystone Pops! #Bibarel Gnaws Best! #Nosing 'Round the Mountain! #Luxray Vision! #Journey to the Unown! #Team Shocker #Tanks for the Memories! #Hot Springing a Leak! #Riding the Winds of Charge! #Sleight of Sand! #Lost Leader Strategy! #Crossing the Battle Line! #A Triple Fighting Chance! #Enter Galactic! #The Bells Are Singing! #Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu Part 1 #Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu Part 2 #Crossing Paths #Pika and Goliath! #Our Cup Runneth Over! #A Full Course Tag Battle! #Staging a Heroes' Welcome! #Pruning a Passel of Pals! #Strategy With a Smile! #The Thief That Keeps on Thieving! #Chim - Charred! #Cream of the Croagunk Crop! #A Crasher Course in Power! #Hungry for the Good Life! #Fighting Fear with Fear! #Arriving in Style! #The Psyduck Stops Here! #Camping It Up! #Up Close and Personable! #Ghoul Daze! #One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! #A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! #Playing The Leveling Field! #Doc Brock! #Battling The Generation Gap! #Losing Its Lustrous! #Double Team Turnover! #If the Scarf Fits, Wear It! #A Trainer and Child Reunion! #Aiding the Enemy! #Barry's Busting Out All Over! #Shield with a Twist! #Jumping Rocket Ship! #Sleepless in Pre-Battle! DP Galactic Battles #Get Your Rotom Running! #A Breed Stampede! #Ancient Family Matters! #Dealing with Defensive Types! #Leading a Stray! #Steeling Peace of Mind! #Saving the World from Ruins! #Cheers on Castaways Isle! #Hold the Phione! #Another One Gabites the Dust! #Stealing the Conversation! #The Drifting Snorunt! #Noodles! Roamin' Off! #Pursuing a Lofty Goal! #Trials and Adulations! #The Lonely Snover! #Stopped in the Name of Love! #Old Rivals, New Tricks! #To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! #Battling a Cute Drama! #Classroom Training! #Sliding Into Seventh! #A Pyramiding Rage! #Pillars of Friendship! #Frozen on Their Tracks! #Pedal to the Mettle! #Evolving Strategies! #Uncrushing Defeat! #Promoting Healthy Tangrowth! #Beating to Bustle and Hustle! #Gateway to Ruin! #Three Sides to Every Story! #Strategy Begins at Home! #A Faux Oak Finish! #Historical Mystery Tour! #Challenging a Towering Figure! #Where No Togepi Has Gone Before! #An Egg Scramble! #Gone With the Windworks! #A Rivalry to Gible On! #Dressed for Jess Success! #Bagged Then Tagged! #Try for the Family Stone! #Sticking With Who You Know! #Unlocking the Red Chain of Events! #The Needs of the Three! #The Battle Finale of Legend! #The Treasure Is All Mine! #Mastering Current Events! #Double-Time Battle Training! #A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! #Gotta Get a Gible! DP Sinnoh League Victors #Regaining the Home Advantage! #Short and To the Punch! #A Marathon Rivalry! #Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! #Playing the Performance Encore! #Fighting Ire with Fire! #Piplup, Up and Away! #Flint Sparks the Fire! #The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore! #Teaching the Student Teacher! #Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue! #Keeping In Top Forme! #An Elite Coverup! #Dawn of a Royal Day! #With the Easiest of Grace! #Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama! #Last Call — First Round! #Opposites Interact! #Coming Full Festival Circle! #A Grand Fight for Winning! #For The Love Of Meowth! #The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World! #Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port! #Bucking the Treasure Trend! #An Old Family Blend! #League Unleashed! #Casting a Paul on Barry! #Working on a Right Move! #Familiarity Breeds Strategy! #A Real Rival Rouser! #Battling a Thaw in Relations! #The Semi-Final Frontier! #The Brockster Is In! #Memories are Made of Bliss! Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series